


Love me like you do

by LadyLay4



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Romance, Skyhold
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9098290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLay4/pseuds/LadyLay4
Summary: Após a derrota de Corypheus, Lady Josephine Montilyet e sua amada Lady Lavellan comemoram com uma noite de amores inesquecível. ***Contém cenas de sexo lésbico, se não gosta, não leia.***Disclaimer: A série de jogos do universo Dragon Age e seus personagens pertencem à empresa Bioware.Essa obra trata-se apenas de uma ficção escrita por fãs para fãs.





	

A derrota de Corypheus trouxe uma nova esperança para o mundo, uma perspectiva de futuro que o caos havia roubado.

Ao subir as escadas de Skyhold tive a certeza de que os feitos da inquisição, além de entrarem para a história, haviam mudado o mundo permanentemente.

A comemoração no salão principal da fortaleza seguiu por toda a noite com muita empolgação, música, comidas e bebidas, tudo meticulosamente planejado pela Ambassador Josephine Montilyet.Minha Josephine.

Apenas o som de seu nome aos meus ouvidos me deixava extasiada.Eu só queria descansar ao seu lado, ter um pouco de paz depois de tantos meses de luta contra o caos.

Porém, Josephine estava muito ocupada com os preparativos da comemoração.Andava preocupada de um lado a outro do salão tentando estabelecer a ordem.

Depois de falar com todos, aproveitei que estavam distraídos e resolvi me retirar para meus aposentos.Precisava de um tempo para relaxar um pouco.

\- Posso me juntar a você?

         O sotaque antivano carregado ressoou em meus ouvidos como uma poesia sendo entoada.Cada floreio em sua voz fazia borboletas revoarem em meu estômago.

         Josephine aparentava estar mais calma, exibia um sorriso inocente e me olhava afetuosamente com a cabeça levemente inclinada.Não resisti e a segurei pela cintura, tomando seus lábios nos meus com doçura.

\- Venha mi lady.

         Fiz uma mesura e segurei sua mão, o que a fez corar e rir timidamente.O toque de sua pele na minha era tão suave quanto seda.Seus dedos tremiam de ansiedade, o que me fez acariciar o dorso de sua mão para tentar acalmá-la.

         O quarto estava iluminado pela luz do luar, a brisa gélida das montanhas nevadas adentrava o recinto trazendo um frescor característico de Skyhold, mas havia uma fragrância diferente no ar.

\- Lady Lavellan, tomei a liberdade de acender algumas velas aromáticas trazidas diretamente de Antiva.Elas tem propriedades curativas, podem ajudar a relaxar.

\- Esse cheiro é delicioso.Obrigada, minha lady.Já me sinto mais calma.

Inspirei profundamente o aroma exalado pelas velas coloridas espalhadas pelo quarto, preenchendo meus pulmões com os encantos de Antiva.

Prendi meus longos cabelos loiros em rabo de cavalo, deixando meu rosto alvo, minhas orelhas élficas e minha vallaslin de mythal vermelha a mostra.Deitei em minha cama e fiquei admirando Josephine, o que a deixou corada de imediato.

\- Gostaria que se juntasse a mim, minha Josephine.

Ela sorriu envergonhada, soltou os cabelos de seu costumeiro coque e os balançou, exalando um aroma floral.Retirou as botas, as calças e “desfez” seu traje, revelando um vestido azul.

\- Hummm...Cheia de surpresas.

         Josephine sorriu, deitando-se ao meu lado e me beijando, enquanto massageava minhas orelhas suavemente, estimulando meus sentidos.

\- Obrigada, ma’vhenan.

\- Ora não precisa me agradecer.Você é a heroína, merece muito mais do que só isso.Mas, eu desconheço a forma como os Dalish celebram esse tipo de situação, senão teria providenciado...

         Eu sorri, Josie estava sempre planejando e providenciando tudo, até quando não era parte do seu trabalho na Inquisição.Sempre tão atenciosa e meiga.

\- A sua presença aqui é suficiente, é tudo que eu quero e preciso.

         Nós nos beijamos apaixonadamente, enquanto eu retirava meu traje de inquisidora habilmente.

         Quando Josephine deparou-se com meu corpo nu, ficou estupefata, não conseguia parar de me admirar e mordeu o lábio inferior de leve.O que me fez beijá-la novamente e acariciar seus longos cabelos negros.

\- Meu amor...

         Ela sussurrou docemente entre nossos beijos, o que me fez encará-la.Seus lindos olhos esverdeados refletiam um misto de admiração e amor.Seu sorriso era tão afetuoso que derretia meu coração.

\- Eu...Eu quero...Eu quero fazer amor com você.

         Sua voz saiu entrecortada em um sussurro e ela logo se arrependeu, corando e tentando esconder o rosto.Eu tive que sorrir, sua timidez era tão encantadora.

\- Não precisa ficar assim, ma’vhenan.

         Eu beijei seus lábios delicadamente, seguindo para o seu pescoço, lambendo e mordiscando ao mesmo tempo, o que a surpreendeu e a fez gemer deliciosamente.O rubor tomava sua pele, deixando-a ainda mais atraente.

\- Você fica tão linda quando está assim, livre.Deveria se soltar mais vezes.

         Ela sorriu com meu sussurro e eu continuei a provocá-la, mordiscando suas orelhas de leve, o que a fez entreabrir os lábios e começar a arfar.Deslizei seu vestido, jogando-o ao lado da cama e deixando suas vestes íntimas a mostra.Josie ainda estava envergonhada, tentava esconder, mas sua respiração pesada a entregava e seus olhos brilhavam de excitação.

         Nossos beijos foram se tornando mais intensos, sua pele na minha trazia uma sensação inebriante.Nossos cheiros se misturavam, nossa respiração até a batida de nossos corações.Nós sorríamos entre os beijos, um sorriso cúmplice e sincero.Recomecei a beijar seu pescoço e ir descendo em direção ao seu sutiã, sua respiração arfante continuava a escapar de seus lábios.

         Retirei seu sutiã expondo seus seios fartos e os apertei de leve, mas foi suficiente para arrancar mais gemidos.Lambi e chupei seus seios, apertando-os e mordiscando de leve seus mamilos, o que a fez gemer mais alto.Continuei a beijar seu corpo, descendo pelo abdômen e chegando em sua última peça de roupa, que estava úmida de prazer.Meu toque leve a fez estremecer e soltar um gemido agudo, o que me deixou mais excitada do que já estava.Finalmente, seu corpo estava completamente nu.

         A pele morena me chamava como um ímã, cada movimento corporal parecia clamar pelos meus toques, os gemidos tímidos só confirmavam isso.Abocanhei sua flor, deliciando-me com seu néctar, provocando mais e mais gemidos, cada vez mais altos e agudos e fazendo-a agarrar os lençóis com força.

         Sua respiração estava mais ofegante, o que me incitava a continuar com mais intensidade.Lambi e chupei seu clitóris, enquanto adentrei dois dedos movimentando-os cada vez mais rápido.

         Josephine começou a arrancar os lençóis da cama e a gemer cada vez mais alto, movimentando seu quadril contra os meus dedos e falando meu nome.Sua voz banhada por desejo, me entorpecia cada vez mais, minha visão ficava cada vez mais turva e minha mente desnorteada.

         Senti seu corpo arqueando para trás, enquanto sua boca deixava escapar um gemido mais alto que os outros, seguido de arfadas profundas.Seu néctar escorria quente em minha boca e ela ainda gemia enquanto eu sorvia cada gota, sem deixar nada ser desperdiçado.

\- Eu te amo, Lavellan.

         Josie me envolveu, colando nossos corpos e nos beijamos novamente.Seus olhos estavam repletos de amor e brilhavam de um jeito encantador, o que me fez sorrir.

\- Ma’vhenan, eu sou a mulher mais sortuda do mundo por ter você ao meu lado.

\- Digo o mesmo.

         Nosso amor nos aquecia no costumeiro frio de Skyhold e enquanto as horas passavam, nos amávamos sem notar o resto do mundo.

O luar logo deu lugar ao dia, despertando-nos em nosso ninho de amor.Nos espreguiçamos e vestimos nossas roupas, tínhamos mais um longo dia pela frente, mas sem Corypheus pelo menos.

         Josie se dirigiu à sacada para contemplar o nascer do sol e eu a acompanhei.

\- É lindo né?

\- Você é ainda mais linda.

\- Oh...Suas palavras são sempre tão doces.

\- Porque você é minha inspiração, ma’vhenan, minha Josephine.

         Seu rosto ficou ruborizado e ela tentou se virar para esconder, mas a impedi, tomando seus lábios nos meus, sentindo seus braços envolvendo meu pescoço, enquanto os meus envolviam sua cintura.O peso sobre mim pareceu aumentar de repente, o que me fez abrir os olhos e ver que um de seus pés estava levantado para cima.Nosso sorriso cúmplice ressurgiu entre nossos beijos.

         Nossos corpos sendo beijados pelos primeiros raios da aurora, uma imagem que ficaria gravada em minha mente pelo resto de meus dias, prenunciando o futuro maravilhoso que nos aguarda.

**Author's Note:**

> Oie galera,  
> Essa fanfic foi um romance lésbico um pouco mais picante que o meu habitual, apesar de envolver nossa querida Lady Montilyet.  
> Eu gostei pessoalmente de escrever, porque senti que foi algo que ficou faltando no jogo, poderia ter sido mais romântica, mas quis dar um ar mais leve e mostrar que a Josephine pode ser muito além do que foi apresentado pra gente nas poucas cenas dela e do romance com ela.  
> Espero que tenham gostado,  
> LadyLay4


End file.
